House Swap
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: Lily and Frank, partners in a photography business, James and Alice, cousins. Lily needs a vacation, Frank recommends Alice who rents her house to people in exchange to live in theirs, so Lily takes him up on that offer. Major flirtage! LJ and AF
1. Prologue, Chapter 1

1HA! I'm starting another fic! I'm just stupid...

ENJOY!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Leslie, I need you to run off copies of the Johnson family photo's...they're expecting them this afternoon and I haven't even _gotten _to them yet! Frank, before she does that, I need YOU to find me that file on the Robinson's; I've lost them due to _your _great filing skills, and now I just–I cant–" Lily's coffee cup and papers were grabbed out of her hands and set down on the table by a frazzled-looking Frank.

"Lily! Before you have a _hernia_, will you please slow down and just..._make a list or something_?!"

"No, Frank, I cant." Lily snapped, picking up the papers he had taken from her a second ago. "Like I said before, I have the Robinson's and the Johnson's to take care of, not including the Bones' and the Wood's and the Weasley's, who are on their _third _mind you, and I just–"

"That's it! _You _need a vacation."

"I do _not _need a vacation Frank! I can't at a time like this, even if I wanted to–"

"Sure you could! Leslie, John and I could handle things here and you could take a _month _off if you wanted to! I know you're great, Lily, but we might even get _more _done if you weren't here yelling at us, every second of every day!" He said, somewhat angrily, folding his arms. Lily heaved a deep sigh and scrunched her eyes up under her hand. He was right...Frank, her long-time since Hogwarts closest friend was right. _She was way stressed._

"Lily, you're just so stressed!"

"Believe me, you just read my thoughts...Do you really think I should take a vacation?"

"Lily, if there's anything I know...well, it's that." He laughed, and Lily half-heartedly joined him.

"Where do you suggest I go?"

"Well, an old uh...friend of mine rents her little cottage out to people sometimes and does a house-swap thing...Do you think you'd be interested? I don't think she's doing it with anyone right now, so..." Lily raised an eyebrow. Let some complete stranger, albeit a friend of Franks, Live in _her _house for a month? Use _her _stuff, watch _her _movies, eat out of _her _fridge...?

"I'll do it. Where can I reach her?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"James! James, get away from me! Or better yet, just get out of the kitchen!" Alice shoved her tall, handsome cousin away with her shoulder while she was elbow-deep in flour, in the middle of making cookies.

"Just one bite, please Alice! That's all I want, just one bite!"

"James! You said that _last _time! And I turned my back ONCE, and you and Sirius ran off with HALF THE BATTER!!!"

"That was just a joke, Lissy, and Sirius' idea, might I add–"

"That's not an excuse!"

"Well, if you think about it, it is–"

"OUT!" James ducked away from the reach of her wooden spoon, just in time for her to miss throwing cookie batter all over his newly ironed block-button up.

"Fine! I'm leaving! Merlin..." He began to walk away, still looking over his shoulder, and waited until his overwhelmed cousin was looking in the other direction when he swooped and jammed his hand into the bowl.

"JAMES!!!" He ran away with a fist-size amount of cookie dough, laughing and singing 'Haha! I smarted ALLLLICE! Haha! I smar–OW!" He ran away from the dreaded wooden spoon. He got to the Living room safely when Alice's fireplace began to glow.

"AAAALLLICE!!!! You've got a HEAD COMING IN!!" Quick footsteps came to his ears when his cousin burst into the room.

"You!" she poked him hard in the chest, "Out! In my bedroom! Not the kitchen!" He walked obediently in the direction of her room till he got to the hallway and disappeared out of sight. She turned to the fireplace and quickly ran a hand through her hair then smoothing a wrinkle in her skirt. Then a face appeared in the flames, one Alice hadn't seen in years.

"Oh my..."

"Uh, Hello again, Alice. Long time no see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HA! Is it Lily? Or is it Frank? They BOTH haven't seen Alice in a long time, so...WHO IS IT!!!

Am I killing you with suspense? I leaned from the best (DARN YOU KALEIGH!!! aka Nintendo Queen if you wanna check out her non-HP fics) REVIEW PLEASE!!! I've already written the next chapter but I wanna get some reviews before I post it. Oy...come school again though I wont have any time to write. OH WELL! What are we, if we don't strain ourselves with school work, family, friends, boyfriends (if you have one...I don't!) And writing fanfics? NORMAL!!!

La,

Danielle

Bon Voyage!


	2. Chapter 2

11CHAPTER TWO!!!

La, you guys don't miss ANYTHING do you? Yes, this is loosely(ok, that's somewhat a lie) based on the Holiday. I saw it just fell in love and had to write this. Good job!

Enjoy! This one will be longer, I promise!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, um, Lily, how've you been?" Alice said uncertainly.

James, who was listening from the other side of the door in Alice's bedroom, dropped his mouth in surprise. Why would his Lils be contacting Alice? As far as he knew, Alice hadn't been more then a passing aquaintance with Lily. He listened on eagerly.

"I've been great, thank you. I um...well I was talking to Frank this afternoon, you remember that we work together at a photo agency and he, uh, recommended your house to me, in a way."

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand–" Alice started.

"He said you did some sort of house swapping, uh, thing," Lily said, not really knowing why she was suddenly so shy and nervous. Maybe she really _was _looking forward to a vacation, even if it meant taking over someone else's house.

"Oh, well, yes I do 'House Swap' though I don't know how Frank knew about that...um, is that what you want? Uh, I mean, uh, the reason your calling is because you want to House Swap with me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad we've come to some understanding, now. When would you like to do it?" She suddenly remember James in the other room, most likely eavesdropping, and quickly, though trying to appear joking, said, "Would tomorrow be too soon?"

"No! Not at all, if you can."

_Oh. _"Well, then I'll just have to clean the house up for you, get your address and, well you already have mine so, that's that. We'll swap at, say, ten o'clock?"

"Sounds great, fantastic! My address is 4013 Autumn Drive. I'll see you then! Bye."

"Bye." Alice waved a little as the head in the fire vanished, when her bedroom door crashed open and her dastardly cousin came flying in.

"Oh, Alice! You're the best cousin any man could ask for! I'll love you forever and never ever EVER steal your cookie dough AGAIN!"

"You only say that because I've just invited the girl you've been infatuated with for years to live at my house, which you have access to and now are going to propose marriage to her the second she sets foot in here."

"Alice! You never told me you were a MIND READER!!!"

"Oh merlin...you better leave her alone when she comes!"

"I promise not to set foot in this house while she is here with you!"

"She wont be here with me except for the first five minutes."

"Exactly...I'll just wait for ten minutes _after _she sets foot in this house. By then you'll be gone!"

"Poor Lily..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ok, everything's packed, Frank knows I'm leaving, and now I get a whole MONTH to myself! I am strangely excited! _Lily thought as she pulled her two suitcases towards the fireplace in her apartment. She threw in a pinch of floo powder and yelled the address to Alice's house. The green flames tickled her as she climbed in and whooshed off to her relaxing getaway.

She arrived in a cozy little living room with white carpet, cream colored leather couches, and dark purple curtains that led out to a walkway in a forest. Alice stood there, with a suitcase of her own, and immediately gave Lily a hug.

"Ah, Lily! How have you been these last few years?" Lily shrugged with a smile; she forgot how pleasant Alice was to talk to, though she had rarely ever done so at Hogwarts.

"I've been great, I've got a really good job, a nice apartment which I hope you'll like, and now I just get to relax from all the stress I've been having!"

"Oh, I totally know how you've been feeling! A quick run through, the kitchen's behind us, the bedroom and bathroom are down that hallway, and since I know how much you love to read, my personal book collected is in that cabinet." Lily was touched that, not only had Alice remembered her love of books, but that she was letting her read her personal library.

"Oh Alice! You've just made my day. Well," she said, pushing Alice towards the green fire, "You enjoy yourself at my place and thank you so much for everything!"

"Another quick hug," which Alice gave her, "and goodbye! You know where to reach me!" Lily laughed as Alice went into the fire and then looked around at her quaint, but wonderfully quiet surroundings. She sighed happily.

"Oh, I'm going to just love this!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, after lazing around and eating a small dinner, she leisurely picked a book from Alice's supply, Pride and Prejudice, and snuggled under the covers of Alice's bed, sinking into the wonderful bliss of Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth Bennet's romance.

At about eleven, when she was slowly sinking into unconsciousness by the lulling sound of the rain pelting the nearby window, a loud bang roused her from her bed. After a second, and two more bangs, she realized it was knocking, coming from the direction of the front of the house.

_Who on earth could be calling at eleven o'clock at night?!_ Lily thought, grumpy and incredulous as she stumbled in the dark till she found the light switch. She grabbed her wand from the desk by the door and went quietly down the hall, through the living room, and to the front door. The loud knocking continued and Lily was thankful that Alice lived in the middle of nowhere, with no neighbors. She unlatched the door and before she could open it, it was thrown open by none other then her long-time enemy, James bloody Potter.

"What on earth–What are you doing here?!" He ignored her questions as he took off his wet jacket and slipped it into the closet. Lily, angry and confused and tired, took it out and flung it at him, now sitting on the couch taking off his wet shoes.

"Lils, would you be quiet, I've got a cracking headache at the moment and I don't need your excruciatingly loud voice filling my head...I cant believe I just said that–"

"What–but how–why–?" Lily sputtered, unsuccessfully trying to ask why he was there and why wouldn't he leave while she was on her holiday.

"I told Alice I was going to come right after you got here but lucky for you I decided to just drown my troubles in a bottle of firewhiskey and–"

"Oh, James–" she said, distraught as she ran over and kneeled down in front of him. She stared distastefully into his bloodshot eyes. "_You're drunk?_"

"Downright, yes. You mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact!"

"Alice always lets me though..."

"How did you...how did you know I was here?"

"Well, I eavesdropped on Alice...I probably shouldn't be this crudely honest but I am drunk and cant help it, so–"

"Wait, are you and Alice..._living together_?!"

"No...but I do spend a lot of time here...I usually stay in the guest room but," he keeled over, "I don't think I'll make it."

"May I ask why you are 'usually' here at Alice's house?" Lily said, getting up and heading for the kitchen to get him a drink of water.

"Well, her being my cousin and all, she usually lets Sirius and I–" He stopped when he heard the sound of glass shattering against tile floor. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen to find Lily, hands bloody and kneeling on the floor, trying to clean up a broken glass cup she had dropped at the mention of Alice and James being cousins.

"Lils...you're bleeding! Let me uh, woah...I'll help you once the ceiling goes back on top and the floor on the bottom." But Lily didn't move, just stared at her bloody hands. James kneeled down next to her and pulled out his wand. With one hand rubbing his eyes he said a spell with the other which cleaned all the cuts in her hand then muttered, half groaning, pointing his wand at the mess on the floor, " Repairo." He stood up and pulled Lily up with him. He took the repaired cup and put some water in it. He drank it all in three gulps then went back into the living room, motioning for Lily to follow him. She did and they both sat awkwardly on the couch.

"So...You said something about a guestroom...but Alice never mentioned anything about one to me?"

"Well, that's probably because she didn't want to encourage you to have company." He laughed and she gave a small smile. "I'm just kidding, she didn't want me to be here so...well, anyway, its below us."

"If it's below us, then how–"

"I just stand over there, say 'Teleporte' then I immediately appear down there. I have a bathroom and everything. After I kept showing up here she finally built it for me...with magic of course!" He said to her raised eyebrows. "You still wouldn't mind if I stayed down there, would you? What with Sirius gone all the time, I don't like being alone." He said sheepishly, not looking her in the eyes though she had turned towards him when he started speaking. His expression softened and she was surprised to actually be having a civil conversation with James Potter!

"You know what James Potter..." she sighed and gave him a weary smile "You may stay tonight," she poked him in the chest, "but that's it! I don't want you ruining my holiday!"

"Would I really be ruining your holiday?" He said quietly, slowly leaning toward her. Sensing danger, Lily stood abruptly.

"Well um...over here then. It is in this corner, right?" she asked, desperate for safe small talk until she was out of his sight. He shook his head and stood up, joining her in the corner of the room.

"Well, goodnight, James." she said. He grunted.

"Goodnight Lils." Then, unexpectedly, he leaned down and softly kissed her. He pulled away and muttered, "Teleporte," and was gone with a whoosh.

Lily sighed and touched her lips gingerly. She then smiled to herself and went slowly back to her room. She laid down on the bed and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CRACK**!

Lily shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She had an unfortunate and untimely fear of thunder and right now it sounded like a rock band outside. She pulled the blanket close around her shoulders but to no avail; it didn't make the horrible noise go away. _Should I...? _Lily thought. _I'm so fickle...oh, I'm going to go for it. He's here, so I might as well make the most of that. _Lily threw the blanket aside, grabbed her pillow, and left the room. In the hallway, a loud CRACK made her run to the corner of the living room and whisper breathlessly, "Teleporte!" everything went dark for a second then she appeared in a room, lit by a small candle in the corner, with blue walls, no windows (obviously, since it's underground) a bed, night stand, and door adjacent to her. She saw a dark lump in the bed and quickly went to it, the muffled sound of thunder going off crazily above her head. James was turned away from her but she still put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"James. James, it's Lily." He made a grunting sound and rolled over. He blinked and whispered,

"Lily? Are you alright? Is something wrong upstairs?" He began to sit up but Lily put her hand on his bare chest, blushingly halting him.

"No, no, everything's ok, I just–" superfluous tears sprung to her eyes. If there was one thing she hated to do it was proclaim herself in an embarrassing light. She took a deep, shuddering breath while trying to collect herself in the second she could spare before answering, "I...I am afraid of the thunder." She said, then tears began to pour from her eyes. James quickly sat up and moved over, pulling Lily down onto the bed where he pulled her close to his side. "Shh...Lily, it's okay...everything's going to be fine...I think I can hear the thunder letting up even now!" Lily laughed at his feeble attempts to make her feel better.

"Thanks, James...I promise this wont happen again." She started to get up but his arm, which had snaked its way around her waist without her realization, kept her there.

"Stay with me, please." He whispered, his face extremely close to hers. She looked down for a second, contemplating what would happen in the near future if she did, then looked up into his eyes, snuggling closer to him.

"Alright." She said, so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. He cupped her face with his free hand and leaned so close that he was breathing her air, but waiting to see if she'd make the next move. She waited a moment before closing the gap and placing her lips softly on his. He pulled her waist so close to him that their hips were touching and he continued to kiss her hungrily, as if she gave him the breath of life. When he pulled away for a real breath she laid her head on his shoulder and boroughed it in his neck. He held her to him like that for the rest of the night and into the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOOHOO! Don't worry, nothing DIRTY happens! I'm a mormon, not a porn-star! Good Grief, you people!!!

Danielle

P.S. Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

1Here's chapter three! Sorry, I've got state tests this week but that means I shouldn't have homework so maybe I'll update this sooner then I expect! Well, Enjoy! I particularly think I'm pretty witty in this chapter:D I like the last scene too…I think it's well written, but enough of this modest banter, on with the chapter!

Stay tuned after this chapter for a cool P.S. I've included for all you guys who are the best!

ENJOY!!! NOW!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily opened her eyes and looked around in the darkness; she couldn't see anything distinctly but could see blunt outlines of shapes that didn't seem familiar. She was also warmer then usual when she woke up...and it was just so dark! Then she remembered; she wasn't in her own room, which at this time of morning would be pouring copious amounts of sunlight, because she always woke up at precisely eight o'clock. She also remembered that she wasn't in Alice's bed anymore, but...ahem...she looked down at the sleeping figure beside her and couldn't contain an amused smile and slight blush. James laid beside her, in all his un-shirted glory, and Lily stared at his serene countenance when something moved by her waist. She warily looked down and gasped. His hand! That's what had moved! His arm was around her waist and firmly holding her in place. She quietly cleared her throat. What an awkward situation to wake up to! She leaned down to James and shook him gently by the shoulders, as she had done hours before.

"James...James, wake up." He groaned and swatted at her face. She scrunched up her face, trying to pull it away from his flailing hands, but being unsuccessful, due to his firm hold on her petite form.

"No...Alice, ten more minutes." Lily laughed outright at him.

"James it's Lily." He jumped at that, looking wide-eyed at her for a second before smiling. He sat up fully and settled on his elbow, still grinning ridiculously at her.

"How are you this fine morning, Lils?"

"I'm just spiffing."

"You sleep alright?"

"I slept as well as I could with someone else's arm around my waist." He blushed and quickly removed his hand, putting it awkwardly on the bed between them.

"Well, aren't you just persnickety this morning."

"Most boys tell a girl she looks beautiful in the morning."

"I guess I'm just special then, aren't I?" Lily laughed at him.

"Yes, you are."

"How about I fix this then: You look positively _pulchritudinous_ this morning."

"Better. Let's get up. Oh, and nice vocabulary, by the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James stood outside the kitchen door and ruffled his hair absently. Smoothing down the loose, unbuttoned white shirt he had just thrown on he entered the kitchen.

The site made him smile. Lily was at the stove, stirring a pan of fried eggs, with her curly hair put up into a messy ponytail with strands falling out all over the place. Her apron was tied loosely around her waist and a pair of slim reading glasses were perched askew on her head. He went quietly to her, put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her head. She turned a blushing smile on him as he pulled out two plates, glasses, and forks, and set them on the table. Finished with the eggs, Lily pulled out a hand towel, folded it, and set it on the middle of the table. Turning the stove off, she pulled the heavy pan to the table and set it on the towel. Sitting down, she allowed James to pour her a generous amount of orange juice he had just gotten from the fridge. And with that, they ate their breakfast, creating the perfect image of homeliness; the epitome of comfort.

"James…may I be frank with you?" James smiled.

"I'd much rather you be Lily but if after working with Frank this long makes you _him_ then—"

"No, no, no!" She laughed at him then sobered. "What I meant to say was, let me be blunt."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Seriously!"

"Oh, if anybody, don't be Sirius."

"I can't believe you!" She shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"Alright, alright, I'll be serious. Or would you rather I be Remus?" He grinned. Lily slapped her hands down on the table.

"James, stop!"

"Finally you get it right! I would hate to be Sirius because he's such a jerk sometimes and Remus is far to smart for me to impersonate." At this Lily threw her hands up, stood up, grabbed her orange juice, and stormed out of the kitchen. James, realizing his faux pas, jumped up from his chair and followed her.

When he got to the living room he just caught the back door shutting and yanked it open, running after her. Skidding around a tree he stopped in his tracks. Lily was sitting by the water, knees up, arms hugging them, and her glass on a flat rock next to her. He slowly walked towards her, hands meekly in his pockets, until he was standing right next to her glass. Sitting cautiously on the grassy bank, he stared over the glass at her profile, rigid with lips pursed. He glanced bleakly at the only thing separating them. He wondered why she was so upset because he was just making a few jokes. He opened his mouth to apologize for what he said (when he figured that out, he might let her know) but she cut in first.

"Why do you always have to be that way?" She asked in a shaky voice, promising tears. He gulped but didn't dare look at her, instead keeping his eyes transfixed on the crystal glass. He shrugged to her unseeing eyes as she looked out across the lake, suddenly, painfully recalling the last scenes she experienced by a lake, back at school, with the same person, in the same situation. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she kept steadily on. "You always ruin the moment! I was trying to tell you—you just never listen—and—no matter what the conversation involves—no matter what we're talking about—no matter what _you_ talk about—you're just—you never are—UGH!—you _are_ Sirius!"

"What?" He said as she stood up angrily. He scrambled to his feet, barely keeping his foot from kicking over her glass and yelled to her retreating back, "Wait, Lily, what were you going to say earlier? What do you mean, 'I'm Sirius'?" He almost could not hear her voice as she replied,

"You're a _jerk_!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily! I'm sorry for what I said! Come back! Lily! WOAH!" James narrowly dodged a bright red light thrown in his direction.

Ten minutes later.

"Li-_**LY**_!!! Let me in, please? PLEASE?! AGH!" This time he couldn't doge the red light shot through the quickly opened back door, right at his face. He shook his head for a second until he felt a weird, tingling sensation on his cheeks and forehead. Hastily conjuring a mirror he stared, shocked, at his sparkling red face. "WHA??"

Twenty-five minutes later.

"_Lily…_" came James' moaning voice in front of Alice's bedroom window. "I've been out here for so long, alone…I HATE BEING ALONE….!" His only answer was a indignant "Hmph!"

Fifteen minutes after that…

"FINALLY!" Forcing his way through the broken-handled door, he stepped triumphantly onto the threshold. Feeling extremely satisfied with himself, he turned resolutely in the direction of Alice's room and barely had time to scream as a pillow came flying at his face. The force, astonishingly, knocked him to the floor, and as he was getting back on his feet, Lily stepped over him and waved her wand at the broken handle on the back door. As it repaired, James put his hands on his hips before, meeting Lily's glare almost unflinchingly, dropped to his knees, clasped his hands together, and began to beg Lily's forgiveness.

"Oh James, shut up." She walked around him and sat on the couch. Sending a wary glance in his direction she rolled her eyes. "You know you could've just used magic to open the door."

"I could've," He said, plopping down beside her, just as he had done the night before, but sober this time (if you don't count being drunk with gratitude at being indoors with company), " I could've," he said again, "but I figured I'd give you space to cool off."

"You call moaning and whining for the past hour at the back door _giving me space_?"

"Well, if you really think about it—"

"Just forget it…besides, I don't hold grudges." Lily's head whipped around at him when he burst into laughter at her comment.

"Lily! You've got to be kidding! Do you not remember those long seven years at Hogwarts? You LOATHED me."

"I don't loath anybody…" Lily said absently, staring at her fingernails. "And ignoring someone isn't holding a grudge." She blew a strew wisp of hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe not, but hexing me every chance you got sure might qualify."

"It doesn't count if you deserved it!"

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with grudges, does it?" Lily grudgingly (lol) admitted he was right; it didn't have anything to do with it.

"But I am allowed to make general true statements, aren't I?" she asked dryly.

"Sure Lils. And may I make one right now." At her silence he went on. "I would like to make a true general statement by saying, first, that you look exceptionally beautiful when you

are angry like this, and secondly, that you look beautiful no matter what mood you're in. But especially when you're angry." He added. Her expression softened and she turned to look up into his eyes, glowing with something she had only seen in two other people—her parents. _Oh dear_…she thought, _that can only mean one thing_…

His next action proved her suspicions. Looking from one eye to the other, he plunged into the deep end. He quickly leaned forward and braved the torrent of a rant that was sure to follow—or so he thought. Lily was rendered so completely speechless as his lips hungrily sought hers that she could not string one comprehensible thought to another. After pulling back, he tucked that stray strand of hair behind her ear before, softly this time, barely brushing his lips against hers. Seeking his lips, as desperately as one would refuge from a raving storm, she kissed him back, fully and passionately. Then, once he pulled back the second time, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

They fell asleep, roaring fire alive in the grate, side by side, hands clasped tightly as they talked sweet nothings to each other into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slightly short, but good, cute ending I think. Please review! Sorry this took longer then expected, but I had a slight writers block after first fight and didn't know how to connect it to the rest of the story. Oh well, here you go. Merci!

Au Revoir, mon amis!

**P.S. Copy the phrase I wrote below onto the "Alta Vista Babel Fish" website. Make sure to change the drop down from French to English.**

"**Vos revues signifient tellement à moi, et je t'aime à tout pour cela !"**

**Or, hey, if you know French then COOL! I know it, but I'm not fluent. With the whole living in texas thing, I don't speak it much here. Never find a place to do it, but it's a pretty language!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily yawned, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth and slightly bumping it against something soft. Eyes springing open, they were drawn to the body beneath her. _Oh_…_just_ _James_…_and he's clothed, another plus, which means we didn't_…Lily blushed at the thoughts going through her head then smiled at the memory from laying in this man's arms last night—_totally_ _clean_—and exchanging endearing comments. At that thought, James began to stir beneath her. Opening his eyes, he gave her a lazy smile then took a strand of her luxurious, fiery red hair and began twisting it around his index finger.

"Morning, Lils. Again." He smiled innocently at her, "I'm beginning to get used to your face being the first and last thing I see every day." Lily blushed a bright scarlet and hid her face in the crook of his arm.

"Gah! Only you can make me feel self-conscience like this. I must look terrible! And my breath—!" she gasped. James restrained her as she tried to sit up and laughed at her frazzled countenance.

"Lils, when will you realize that I don't care what you look like at—" he glanced at his wristwatch and grinned, "—four in the morning?"

"WHAT!?" At this Lily really did jump out of his arms and ran to the clock in the hall. Narrowing her eyes in the dim light, she looked at the time, narrowed her eyes for a more sinister reason, and stalked back into the living room to see James' smiling, sprawled out body looking cheekily at her. She came over and loomed over him. He gulped, still smiling, but somewhat hesitant this time.

"James Potter it is not bloody FOUR A.M.!!! IT'S—" she hit him once with a pillow, "—ONLY—" she hit him again, amidst his laughing manly squeals, "—SEVEN!!!" She pounded his face as much as she could until he grabbed her waist and threw her down on the couch, climbing on top of her. He hands shot out and began to tickle her mercilessly. She immediately began to shriek at the top of her lungs.

"JAMES! I HATE BEING TICKLED!!! STOP!!! AHHH!!!" Finally, after ten merciless seconds he released her, giggling and gasping for breath. Something inside him stirred; her sparkling eyes and soft smile made him crazy. He quickly leaned down and captured her lips in his for a few sweet moments. Lily closed her eyes serenely and allowed herself to be kissed. Afterwards, he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her lovable scent.

"What would you like to do today?" he whispered against her, tickling her neck flesh with his hot breath. She sighed and, without thinking, replied, "Just stay here with you." At that he pulled his head up and looked into her bright sincere eyes. This time, something inside him snapped. He crushed his lips on hers and began to kiss her fervently and rub her arms while she wove her hands in his hair. For a few minutes they did this until, rosy cheeked and gasping for breath, they sat up. Situating himself more comfortably, he pulled her onto his lap against her protests.

"What would you _really_ like to do today?" She shrugged, vaguely keeping time with his heart beating against her back. Focusing on his question, she gave him an answer.

"I really don't know. How about we go out today? Know any good places to hang out? Maybe window shop, get a drink, that sort of thing?"

"Not really nearby. You may not've noticed but Alice pretty much lives out in the middle of nowhere. She's practically a hermit."

"How does she get her _food_?" Lily asked dubiously. James smiled and held out his wand, as if that answered it.

"Magic." He said, at her blank expression. "The cabinets refill themselves when they get empty." Lily looked shocked.

"No WAY! Are you serious?" he laughed at her fascinated smile. He swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Ok, my little flower; let's get something to eat then go find something to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting up her foot to close the fridge door, Alice took a long swig of her butterbeer, glancing shrewdly at the clock above the microwave. Not that she quite knew what a microwave was. She actually had to have Lily's neighbor show her how to work it, and very narrowly escaped having to wipe his memory when he saw her wand casually laid out on the counter. _Not many people use a polished, thin, symmetrical stick to stir noodles_, Alice remembered sourly the man's suspicious words when all she wanted to know was why the 'POPCORN PRESET' button wouldn't turn the darn thing on…what _was_ pop-corn anyway…? Leaving those thoughts in the recesses of her brain, Alice went over to Lily's plush couch and plopped her bum down right in the middle. Picking up the remote, she was about to push down the 'on' button when Lily's doorbell rang. Sighing, she got up and set down her bottle. Straightening her shirt, she skipped to the door and squinted through the peep hole. She choked; Standing in front of the door, nervously twisting his hands, was none other then Frank.

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin…!" She whispered. Then, taking a deep breath, and cringing as the doorbell pealed through the apartment again, she threw open the door. Frank gasped.

"Alice!" He smiled and crushed her in a bear hug. "Oh, Alice, it's been so long! I've missed you!"

"Um…how nice Frank." He frowned at her un-eagerness.

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy fine and dandy Frank, I couldn't be happier." Her sentence had started out with false happiness, but a bitter note edged in at the end.

"You're not still mad are you?"

"About you moving out of the country and not even telling me?"

"Alice, we went over this already! I had no choice! My dad's job re-stationed him, out of _nowhere_, and we had left within the hour!"

"And all you did was send me a letter!"

"You sent me a bloody HOWLER!!"

"You deserved it!" Furiously putting her fists on her waist she was shocked when Frank grabbed her, pulled her to him, and kissed her, hard. Unwillingly, she gave in and allowed herself to be kissed, even permitting him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. After about ten seconds however, she pushed him slightly away.

"You shouldn't…take advantage…of me like…_that_…" She said breathlessly. He smirked at her.

"Kills you that I know your weaknesses, doesn't it?" She glared at his arrogant reply.

"Your conceit makes me sick!" Turning angrily away, she was held by his hand that shot out and grabbed hers.

"Alice, I was joking!" At her uncertain expression he steeled her to the couch and sat her down, dumping himself next to her and giving her that half smile that used to make her knees tremble; now it made her lip tremble.

"Frank it didn't work between us, and now your coming back into my life is just not something I need right now, and—" He shushed her and held his finger to her lips.

"Alice…I'm not here to be your boyfriend. That would be nice—" he gulped at her glare, but continued, "—but I really only came to renew a friendship. We can be friends, right?"

"…Maybe…if you behave." He grinned audaciously at her.

"Afraid I might do something dirty, like we used to…?" he daringly slid his hand up her thigh. Sighing calmly, she plucked his hand from her leg.

"I think I'm going to vomit." He had the gall to look affronted.

"You saying you never enjoyed—"

"FRANK!" He looked scared for a second. "The children!" She mocking said with a smile. He smiled appreciatively at her before booming, "You would be so lucky to bear MY children Alice!" She laughed and got up.

"I'm sure I would. Are you thirsty?"

"Positively parched. But don't bother yourself; I'll just take a drink of your butter beer."

"No Frank!" Darting back to his side she tried to grab the bottle from him, but in a flash, the bottle was set back on the table, and Alice was in his lap.

"You sneaky little heathen. I hate you." He pecked her nose then boldly leaned over her and kissed her, long and softly. As she subconsciously snuggled closer, he whispered, "I love you too…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily and James walked back in the front door, laughing and playfully shoving each other, before settling down on the couch, James in the corner, Lily dangerously snug nest to him. He slid his arm around her waist before saying, "I had fun. How 'bout you?"

"Fantastic. Those Italian ices were scrumptious."

"Your face is scrumptious."

"Why thank you. What was your favorite part of today?"

"Snogging you in front of the tea shop and snogging you in front of the Italian Ice cart are tied in first."

"Oh _ho_, I see how it is. Is that all I'm good for?"

"Well, there are other things…things you wouldn't see on a children's show."

"Huh?"

"Oh, your poor innocent mind. I won't keep it that way often." Lily glanced shyly up at him through thick lashes.

"Well, seeing as how I'm just about to invite to sleep in my room tonight, you'd probably be right." He paused and brooded over her offer for a moment.

"Lily…I want you to know something." All of a sudden, he sat her up and looked her straight in the eye. "I will never take advantage of you…no matter what. Even if you ask me, I'm never going to do anything to you until we're married."

"How are you so sure we're going to be married?" He grinned at her before crushing her in a hug.

"Believe me, Tiger Lily, I just know. I knew it nine years ago, and I know it now, just as ardently as I did then. Ok, maybe I'm a little more convinced now." She laughed as they made their way, hand in hand, into her bedroom, where they curled up on her bed and fell asleep at the sound of each others' voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY! Done, and somebody special that everybody love will be making a cameo appearance in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet what they'll do with him but everyone loves puppy's right?

Danielle LA! I WONT TELL!!! But I bet you all know what I'm talking about cause I cant fool nobody anymore…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five! Sorry this had taken so long, but I think I'll end it soon!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lilikins, is that YOU!?!?!" A heavy body slammed into the bed and began to climb on top of Lily and James. "What have you two been UP TO???"

"Sirius? What on earth—" Lily started groggily, but James' hand flew over her mouth.

"Wait Lils. Maybe he's an illusion," Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes. "Maybe if we try really hard, he'll go away."

"Try…try what? What's going on?"

"Wow Prongs," Sirius said, pride in his voice, "you did well! Not only did you get her into your bed, but Alice's as well!"

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa, sorry lilikins; that may not have been the best thing to say to you. Let me ask, how many curses do you know this early in the morning?"

"Enough to inflict bodily harm on _you_, Sirius, now would you please remove your kneecap from my spleen?"

"WOOPS, sorry!" He removed the offending body part from her stomach.

"Thank you. Now go away."

"No WAY! I want to hear all the juicy details. I mean, what's a guy to think when he arrives at his adopted cousins' house, ready to demand scrambled eggs, and finds his adopted brother and his long-time infatuation in bed together in said cousins' house? You don't want me to draw the wrong conclusion, do you?"

"If it takes you out of a five mile radius between us, then come up with whatever you want."

"Oh lilikins, bless you. You're incoherent! You don't really mean that—"

"How much you want to bet?"

"—because I know deep down you love me more then Prongs here."

"Well," Lily said, sitting up, "If Prongs here would be so kind as to disentangle his leg from mine—" here Sirius snickered and James blushed, "—then I will go take a shower. Don't burn the house down while I do and DO NOT stick your head in every five minutes to demand something ridiculous like me needing more towels."

"Don't flatter yourself Lilikins, Alice has a shower curtain." Lily got up and stumbled her way to the bathroom adjoining the room.

"Hey Lily!" Lily turned to James. "You never said I couldn't stick my head in!" She gave him a speaking look before closing the door behind her and clicking the lock loudly.

"That's nothing a good 'Alohamora' can't fix, you know!" Sirius shouted to the door. They vaguely heard the shower turn on. "I bet your imagining different articles of her clothing hitting the floor right now, aren't you?"

"AH, SIRIUS!!" James threw a pillow at him.

"You sound as if I'm talking about Alice. This is Lily, the girl you're head over heels with, remember?"

"Yes, and I don't want you ruining anything between us."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Well you did find us in the same bed." James replied somewhat indignantly. Sirius scoffed.

"Yeah, fully clothed."

"I'll let you know we've snogged at least fifty times—"

"JAMES POTTER, WE HAVE NOT SNOGGED FIFTY TIMES!!" came Lily's angry voice on the other side of the door.

"Just take your shower Lils, Padfoot and I will fix up breakfast!"

They thought they heard, "Merlin's pants, I hope it's edible." But they couldn't be sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alice? Alice, wake up."

"Fr-Frank?" Alice groaned and lifted herself from the couch where they had fallen a sleep the night before. Then, once realization hit, her eyes flew open and she glared at him, her mouth opening.

"Alice, don't worry! We didn't do anything! Look, all your cloths are on, see?" He almost sounded frantic. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Are you that scared of me?"

"Well, I did move your wand out of reach before waking you up, but you can never be sure when one regularly used wandless magic."

"Frank, that was only a few times during school—"

"Yeah, and it scared the pants off of me every time it happened."

"—and anyway it's only happened twice since."

"It always happened when you were especially angry. What's happened to make you so angry?"

"Well…the first time, Sirius knocked over my great-grandmother's vase that I had gotten in her will. I was so mad that all of the window in the house shattered. Sirius still has glass embedded in his right elbow I think."

Frank gulped. "And the second time?"

"Oh, my mistake. That was the second time. The first time was when you…moved." Frank's eyes bulged.

"What happened when you found out?" He barely whispered.

"I don't think you want to know…"

"No, tell me."

"I set James on fire. He was the only one in the room with me. I broke down and the curtains caught fire and James was leaning against them. I don't think he particularly thanks you for that, by the way. Says it was your fault. So, really, my family has suffered because of you." She said it so calmly that it scared him even more then the thought of her with a wand.

"Wow…I never knew…"

"Well of course you didn't. Bu don't think on it, I've forgiven you."

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Would you like pancakes or waffles this morning?"

"Waffles. And some black coffee, please."

"I think I've shaken you up a bit, haven't I?"

He gave her a considerably shaky laugh. "Yeah…I guess you could say that."

Alice smiled and leaned forward. Once her lips were mere centimeters from his, she stopped. Her half lowered lids opened and she look right into his eyes. Her cool breath tickled his face. "Well…" she whispered, her eyes straying back to his lips, "How should I calm you down then?"

Frank took a deep breath then shoved his lips against hers. Alice's back curved as he forced his way upon her. He pushed her down on the couch and covered her, his lips leaving hers as he began to suck on her neck. "Alice…I must have you. Would you marry me?" Alice pulled his lips from her collar bone and looked deep into his eyes once more.

"Do you mean that, Frank?"

"With all my heart darling. I don't know how I survived without you for the past two years. Surely you've felt the same?" he asked, his voice rough with passion and the need to hear her answer. Alice thought for a moment.

"I haven't really thought about it…but I think I have to say yes. I don't particularly forgive you for leaving—"

"It wasn't my fault—!"

"—Yes, Frank, I know. But now I realized… I love you." Franks eyes widened. Then he grinned and smothered her in a bear hug.

"Oh, Alice, do you truly mean that?" He cried, joy written on all his features. Alice laughed, suddenly light-hearted. "I've waited so long to hear you say that! I've dreamt about you agreeing, but never in a million years did I ever think you'd _actually accept_—!"

"Frank!" He quieted at her fierce look. "Just kiss me and shut up, please."

He readily complied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed in blissful lovingness.

Frank and Alice began planning their wedding, visiting family members, getting father's permission, the works. Every time they were seen together Alice held Frank's hand, never releasing him for anything. She had lost him once; she wasn't readily going to again.

Lily and James continued to live at Alice's house. Sirius came over about every other day. They spent all their time together, be it watching Muggle television, going to the nearby village, reading together on Alice's bed, or just talking during mealtimes. They took long strolls hand-in-hand around the lake behind Alice's house, and Lily began to learn everything about James, became to love every little thing about him. _How on earth did I pass seven years disregarding this magnificent man? _

He told her of his ambitions, the most upfront one of him becoming an auror. He always told her interesting stories from auror training, and how he hoped by the end of the month he would finally get his badge.

Every time he mentioned the end of the month, her heart constricted painfully. That would also be the end of their friendship…no, scratch that, Lily thought firmly. I've fallen in love with James. As much as she wanted to disregard the feeling for the first few days, she was falling head-over-heels in love with the idiot. And he truly was an idiot. She couldn't marry him, cause then their children would be half-idiot.

But then every time she thought of his goofy, lop-sided smile, her heart beat faster, her cheeks flamed up at his unwavering gaze, and every time they kissed…all her senses went reeling, as if on fire.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Lily blinked and came out of her reverie, looking up into his concerned hazel eyes. She smiled serenely, tucking her arm into his.

"Never better, Potter." He grinned and kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, it's a bit shorter then my usual chapters. I've come to a road block kind of though, so I think there'll only be one more chapter. I'm going to wait for some inspiration before writing it though, ok? Thanks for being so diligent with the reviews though guys, I love you!!!

Danielle


End file.
